Rule the World
by NotAPrettyLady
Summary: Both Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham are presumed dead when in truth, both of them are very much alive but they are separated from one another. However, fate has another plan for them. When they at last meet, Will has no recollection of who Hannibal is, leaving Hannibal despaired. Learning that it is Jack Crawford's plan all along, Hannibal seeks revenge.
1. You have seen nothing yet

Dr. Hannibal Lecter trudged along the airport terminal, gracefully approaching the Arrival hall. He seemed composed for a man who was on his own. Others were ordinarily travelling with partners, and most them were chatting happily around him but he did not pay any attention to any of them. His mind was set. He was here on purposed. He had left blood trails all over the country he last visited and it was about time for him to escape.

This country would be his newest escapade, where Jack Crawford would once more fail to catch him.

Many eyes were ogling him from far. They obviously weren't admiring his tall and handsome physique. It wasn't that rare to find such a nice specimen like him here. They must have been thinking what a crazy man he was for wearing a three-piece suit in a tropical country like this, in the middle of the day, on a Sunday. Once again, he paid them no heed as he made his way to the exit.

His 16-hour flight from Berlin to here should weary him out but he didn't succumb to it. It was like what they said — no rest for the wicked.

As he walked, a flash of a mop of curly head instantaneously stopped him dead on his track. The hand-carry bag he had been holding slipped out of his fingers out of shock. It was a sight that should have not existed anymore.

"…Will?"

The man wasn't that far from him but still out of his reach. He couldn't believe his eyes and he was sure he was currently dreaming. The universe was playing a sick joke on him. There was no way the man that had been haunting his day and night for four years was right there in front of him. This just couldn't be true.

Because Will Graham was _dead_.

Will Graham had been dead for _four years_.

They had jumped over the cliff into the Atlantic Ocean together and Will didn't survive the fall. His body was found ashore a few miles away from his own location. His sweet, beautiful Will had capitulated to his injuries mere an hour later when he was brought to the hospital. At least that was what the FBI publicist had told the public. Will didn't die because of the impact of his body hitting the water or being in the cold water for too long, he died because his wounds were fatal.

He had gone to Baltimore, to the FBI's morgue to say his last goodbye to Will. He wouldn't believe the news until he saw the body of his beloved himself. His disguise was so brilliant none of the FBI's agents had noticed him as _the_ Hannibal Lecter when he entered the building. It was truly unfortunate for the ME that had seen through his façade and so the woman was doomed to die.

His hands were badly shaking as he pulled out the mortuary cabinet that had Will's name on the door. He was hoping he wouldn't find anything inside, hoping that it was only a part of Jack Crawford's plan to catch him, knowing that he would do anything to be with Will. But, he wasn't that fortunate this time. Because right there on the tray, lifeless and catatonic, was the one and only — Will Graham.

His sweet Will was pale, and cold to the touch, and bruises scattered all over his pasty face and torso. Noticing that a jagged Y-shape incision had been made, the FBI clearly had performed autopsy on his dear Will's body. It was difficult for him to watch. It obviously wasn't his first time seeing a body undergo autopsy, he had seen plenty when he was a medical student and during his residency at hospitals. Not even once had he felt scared when entering the dissection hall during those times. However, this time, it was unbearable for him because the person on the tray was Will.

 _His_ Will.

He had broken down as he ran his fingers along Will's cold skin. The medical examiner did an excellent job cleaning Will. There was no a speck of blood left on him but the scar made by Francis Dolarhyde stood stark against Will's pale cheek. The stab wound on Will's right shoulder, also courtesy of the Dragon had been stitched close, but it would most definitely cause a hideous scar just like the one on the face _if only_ Will had lived.

He was prepared to fix them, he was ready to accept Will with or without all the scars, and he was finally all set to have Will in his life…but the Dragon had taken it all away from him.

If only Francis Dolarhyde was still breathing, he would skin the man alive, and torture him until he was fully satisfied. It would be a slow death for the Great Red Dragon compared to what he and Will had done to him.

It was challenging for him to leave the morgue, to leave Will there all alone but he had been there for over an hour and somebody would probably notice something soon. He didn't care how awkward it must have looked as he lifted the cold figure a little from the equally cold tray, embracing Will's body tightly. This would be the last time he would ever hold his lover in his arms and if he was to be caught, let it be.

He kissed Will's scarred right face and ignored the strange smell of chemical and the iciness of the skin once more. In his imagination, Will was embracing him back with the same amount of pressure. They would hold onto another dearly like they did by the cliff before plunging down into the cold sea. Will's body would feel warm against him, and Will would be smiling with that beautiful smile of his, reserved only for him.

It was the same smile as he had remembered that was currently blinding him in the middle of the busy airport.

The curly haired man was a few feet away from him. He was in a candy shop, smiling as he looked around for sweets and chocolates. The sight left Hannibal frozen in his place. He still couldn't believe his eyes, one hundred percent sure they were deceiving him. His feet involuntarily started to move forward, toward the candy shop where Will's doppelganger was located. His luggage and bag were left forgotten as he followed his heart.

"…Will?" Hannibal croaked. "Will…Graham?"

The man didn't answer but he did turn toward Hannibal, acknowledging his presence. He wasn't smiling anymore but Hannibal did perceive something far more vital, something that sanctioned his mental stability that he wasn't losing his mind, that he was still in fact sane.

The man in front of him had a scar.

An ugly scar on his right cheek.

Hannibal cleared his throat. "Are you…Will Graham?"

The man stared at him, intensely. "Who's asking?"

"I'm…" Hannibal stopped midsentence, swallowing. The man's voice even sounded like Will. These coincidences were too uncanny to be just coincidences. "Don't you remember me, Will?"

"Who are you?" The man frowned, seemingly distraught. "You look…familiar. But I can't…I don't remember you."

"You're real." Hannibal's trembling hand moved to touch the man's face. He gently caressed it and didn't the miss the way the man — Will leaned into his touch.

"Do we know…each other?" Will blinked, his long eyelashes made him appear younger at that very moment.

"In another life, yes." Hannibal murmured. His gaze was solely on Will, never wanting to look away. "But you're here now, good Will. I'll never let you out of my sight ever again."

"For some unknown reason, I do feel connected to you." Will said slowly with a frown, pulling away from Hannibal. "But it doesn't change the fact that I don't know you. I'm sorry, I…I gotta go."

"Will…" Hannibal reached out a hand to stop him but he didn't move nevertheless from his spot. He was once again immobile when he saw Will was approaching a man and gave the man a side hug once he reached him. The man was evidently a local judging from his skin color, hair color, and his height. Asian men were well-known to have smaller size after all.

Will glanced at Hannibal as he walked away without saying anything. The guy next to him was oblivious to what was happening, smoothly taking Will's small luggage and began making a conversation.

"When life becomes maddeningly polite, think about me. Think about me, Will. Don't worry about me." Hannibal muttered loud enough for Will to hear. It was his last resort to hang onto Will.

Will immediately stopped walking. He turned to look at Hannibal, eyes wide. His fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides, an indication that he was distraught. Hannibal knew the sign all too well to be fooled by him. He had been Will's psychiatrist and friend for years after all. He was hopeful when his eyes were locked with Will. Will appeared reluctant to leave but he wasn't eager to come to him either so Hannibal just stood there, waiting. He was done manipulating the curly haired man long ago. Will was never his enemy, he was his equal all along. Thus this time, he let Will to make his own decision.

And he was beyond heartbroken when instead of coming to him, Will chose to leave.

* * *

William Graham didn't utter a single word during his journey from the airport to his house. He had noticed his companion had glanced at him worriedly multiple times throughout the drive but the man didn't say anything either and Will truly appreciated the kind gesture. Oliver was kind enough to pick him up at the airport and the last thing he wanted to do was snubbing the man, but he got too many things on his mind at present. He fixed his gaze outside, watching uninterestedly at the oil palm plantations as deterrence because he didn't want to make any conversation with Oliver. His mind was too preoccupied to say anything coherent.

Once the car was parked in front of the huge mansion, he didn't wait any second longer to step out of the car. Although he felt suffocated, desperate to be alone as soon as possible, he did succeed hiding his emotion inconspicuously in front of Oliver. He didn't want him to feel offended by his behavior, knowing he already owed the man too much to be disrespectful. Using jet lag as an excuse, he was able to send Oliver on his way mere minutes later without any objection. Once Oliver was out of sight, with a sigh, he unlocked the front door.

"Will, you're back!" A cheery, feminine voice greeted Will as he stepped inside the huge mansion.

"Hi, Alana." Will gave the woman in front of him a tight smile. Of course Alana would be waiting for him. He had called her the moment his plane landed after all.

Alana Bloom's smile vanished seeing Will's condition. He might simply look exhausted to others but after years of friendship, years of knowing the true Will Graham, she could sense something was wrong with him. He seemed distraught. "Will, you look pale. Are you alright?"

Will nodded and rubbed his face. "I'm just tired. Jet lag, perhaps."

Not taking that as a legitimate answer, Alana began scrutinizing Will. "Will, it was a domestic flight from Terengganu and it only took an hour or so. Please don't use desynchronosis as an excuse. Tell me what's going on."

Will sighed. When Alana had used medical jargon in a conversation, she certainly meant business. He wanted to be alone but he knew Alana was adamant until he told her what was on his mind. Sometimes he did regret living with Alana. This was one of those days where he wished he had a house of his own. "Where's Margot—"

"She took the kids to a birthday party." Alana answered nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Will quickly asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject, Will Graham." Came Alana fast reply, already knew Will's plan. "Tell me."

"I met a man." Will finally decided to spill the beans to Alana as he walked to the living room.

"In Terengganu?" Alana frowned, walking next to Will. "I thought you and Oliver—"

"There's nothing going on with me and Oliver. We're just friends, nothing more." Will affirmed and sat on a plush leather couch.

Alana sat beside Will and crossed her legs to get comfortable. "I don't think he knows that, Will. He has feelings for you. The fact that you two have been sleeping together recurrently doesn't help the matters in hand."

Will rolled his eyes. "The term for that is friends with benefits, Alana. And it simply to fulfill his and mine physical and biological needs, that's all. Besides, I have too many baggages to start a relationship and commitment."

Alana nodded in understanding but there was sadness in her eyes. "You deserve to be happy, Will. Don't let the past pulls you back."

Will let out a small, humorless chuckle. "It's easy for you to say. You didn't lose more than half of your memories."

"The doctor did say you'll most likely get them back eventually." Alana said softly, tenderly caressing Will's face.

She and Will had always been close, too close for some people's liking it seemed. They had thought she and Will was an item. When they had learned that she was married to Margot, they began to think that she, Margot, and Will were in an open relationship due to their intimacy with one another. All three of them were also living in the same house, which made the gossip become worst. If she had told them about their history, it would only make it more complicated for them to understand. It would be hard to explain that she and Will previously had feelings for each other but she had rejected him, or the fact that Margot her wife, was once pregnant with Will's child. It was undeniably easier if they didn't know anything at all.

Nonetheless, she did care about Will. Both she and Margot did. That was why they brought him with them, stay with them, to keep him safe, to care for him, and most importantly to take him far away from the gruesome town all of them had once called home.

Will on the other hand went stiff when Alana caressed his face. Usually it brought him comfort but not today. Not when earlier event was still fresh on his mind. Instead of Alana's soft hand, he felt like the hand belonged to the man at the airport. The soft hand suddenly felt big and calloused to him, definitely not fitted for a petite woman like Alana. He hated that he felt hopeless like right now, he hated to live in the shadow of his former self, and he absolutely hated he couldn't find comfort anymore.

"Will?" A voice called out. "Will!"

Will blinked open his eyes to see Alana's worried face. Both of her hands were secured at the sides of his face. He didn't even realize he had closed his eyes shut. Now that his eyes were opened, he also realized he was trembling. It wasn't a seizure, but his whole body was definitely quivering as if he was cold.

"Will, look at me." Alana's tone was pleading. She was afraid Will might be having an episode which hadn't happened in years.

Will looked up and met Alana's eyes. "The guy…he knows me, Alana."

"What guy, Will?" Alana stroked Will's hair in an attempt to calm him.

"The guy at the airport." Will concluded, heaving a deep breath. "He touched me like you did. He said he knew me. He even knew my name."

"Will…" Alana sounded hesitant. She herself had begun trembling slightly. "What else can you tell me about this man?"

Will sluggishly blinked a few times. "He was tall…maybe the same height as Jack. He had…his blonde hair had started to gray a bit and…and his accent. He had a weird accent when he talked. It's not the native accent, Alana. He's not local."

Alana was pale as milk hearing Will's revelation. She could guess who _exactly_ Will had described. The thought of _that_ _man_ was alive and was already here in this country made her heart beat faster, too fast. They had been living in fear for years. They had tried to live a normal life, blocking away all their memories of _him_ from their mind that was haunting them when they were awake, when they were asleep. She often thought what would happen when he would eventually find them someday. That horrendous thought was only a fragment of idea, it wasn't supposed to become a reality.

They had left everything behind, had run and hid away but it seemed like it wasn't enough because _he_ had returned.

She needed some fresh air but she couldn't let Will know how shaken up she was. Will could never know the truth. When Will had woken up from coma, and had no recollection of what had happened, zero memories regarding his life, it was actually a blessing to all of them, especially to Jack who had been overwhelmed with guilt. Although it was painful when Will didn't even recognize her, the slowly building friendship during his recovery was worth it.

She was afraid of the fate of her family and she also worried about Will. What would this mean for Will? Even without his memories of him, he was distraught enough when he had met the man. What would happen when Will ultimately got his memories back?

"Will, why don't you lie down for a bit?" Alana suggested, smiling at Will. She hoped the smile didn't seem faked. "You'll feel better after you wake up, I promise."

Will simply nodded and Alana gracefully stood from the couch, giving space for Will to get comfortable. Will did look weary and when he didn't protest Alana's suggestion really showed how truly awful he must have been feeling. Within seconds, Will was sound asleep on the couch. He was undoubtedly physically, emotionally, and mentally exhausted for the day. Alana noticed he kind of looked younger when he slept and she hoped nothing would disturb that somewhat peaceful slumber.

Alana snatched her phone on the console table and strode to the large floor-to-ceiling window, staring at the scenery as she contemplating her decision. It might be nothing. Perhaps Will had met the wrong guy but she certainly couldn't take any risks. Will himself was declared to be dead thus, there was a possibility that _he_ was back from the dead as well. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the digits on her phone and made a call. Her call was instantly picked up by the person on the other line.

"Jack, we got a problem." Alana said breathlessly.

"Hannibal Lecter is alive." Alana hastily continued. "And he's here."

* * *

Hannibal had been following Will from the airport. He had rented a car in haste in order to catch up with Will, causing him to get a yellow Perodua Myvi as a rental which was too small for his physique. It was admittedly a long journey from the airport to Will's residence, taking roughly forty-five minutes and despite not knowing the route at all, he was adamant to follow the black sedan. When the car had stopped in front of a brown and cream colored mansion, he had been surprised. Will was not the type to live in a place like this particularly since he was living alone. So it was either Will had a great job that paid him well, or he had a different sense of taste now.

The possibility that the man might not be Will all along had never crossed his mind. His instinct had never been wrong before and there were also too many resemblances to think otherwise.

Watching the other man who had picked Will from the airport flirting with his beloved turned him into a green eyed monster. He had prepared meticulous plans in his mind on how he would kill the man simply because he was touching Will. He needed to teach the man a lesson that Will was his, and _his_ only. He was somewhat proud when Will had disregarded the man and asked him to leave before walking inside the house. He was undeniably quite apprehensive when he had lost sight of Will the moment his beloved stepped inside the huge mansion. But his apprehensiveness didn't last long when he noticed Will mere minutes later sitting on the leather couch near the floor-to-ceiling window. With the curtains were drawn opened, he could see clearly inside from the outside, stealthily observing from his rental car.

But what he saw next had left him winded, eyes wide.

To say Hannibal Lecter was angry was clearly an understatement. He was actually beyond furious. His knuckles had turned white as he firmly gripped the steering wheel of his car in rage. Finding out that Alana Bloom was involved in this scheme had made him absolutely livid. He didn't like to be deceived. That was the utmost betrayal in his dictionary.

"Oh, Alana." Hannibal said grimly, his eyes twinkling with malice. "You have seen nothing yet."


	2. Interest is worthless without passion

**A/N: Thanks, _city bookworm_ & _foreverunderwater_ for the reviews!**

* * *

Alana Bloom was all beaming as she watched August ogled at the elephants in awe. Her seven-year-old son had always loved animals hence, Margot had suggested going to the zoo for their weekly family outing. She and her family had been in this country for four years and she actually loved it here. She knew her family did too. The country itself was beautiful, the people were nice, but most essentially, they should be safe here. With the wealth that they had, people would have expected them to be in some European countries by now. Although they were very fascinating, those countries couldn't guarantee their safety.

Hannibal Lecter was from Lithuania, he was in a boarding school in France when he was younger, and he had run away to Florence previously where he lived happily and lavishly. Hannibal must have known the countries he had been to like the back of his hand. She couldn't take her chance of being caught by the man that was why she chose a lesser known country to start a new life. It was the best and safest choice for her family. They had lived contentedly for the past four years. They had built a great life here. Everything had gone well more so than she had ever expected it to be.

But it was all about to change.

Ever since Will told her about his encounter with a guy which fit the description of one Dr. Hannibal Lecter, she had been living in fear. It had been almost a week and she was still terrified. Hannibal had found Will. Sooner or later he would find her too, and her family. Hannibal was one jealous, twisted, possessive, cannibal and psychopath. She didn't know what was on his mind, could have never guessed what he would do next. The only person who could understand him was Will. Hannibal's obsessive quality had cost Will everything, including his own life more than once. Despite feeling petrified for herself and her family, she would not let Hannibal hurt Will ever again. After six days without any sign of Hannibal's return, she had felt safe enough to get out of the house for purposes other than work. Besides, Margot had hired more bodyguards for their family. From just two, now there were four of them.

There was a sense of ease as she watched Will chasing August, while Margot who stood next to the fence watching the two of them in glee. Will was smiling and laughing freely and genuinely as he pursued after the boy. There was no more pain in his eyes, only pure happiness. That was what she was trying to preserve. A tall man suddenly stood next to her, hindering her view. The smell of his strong cologne and aftershave perforated her nostrils, making her scrunched up her nose in disgust. She was about to walk away when the man swiftly moved and trapped her there, completely blocking her path.

"Good day, Alana." Hannibal Lecter's gruff voice pierced Alana's ears. "What a lovely Saturday."

"Hannibal…" Alana's mouth was agape, truly and terrifically shocked by the sight in front of her. She tried to look at Margot and Will, attempting to get their attention but she couldn't even see them from where she stood. They were only a few feet away and yet they barely noticed anything let alone to sense the currently alarming situation. None of her bodyguards seemed to perceive the danger as well.

She was all alone.

"How are you, Alana?" Hannibal's question sounded genuine to Alana. "You look tremendous. This life suits you well."

"I wish I could say the same thing about you. You seem like you've lost weight." Alana replied casually. She had gotten over the earlier shock of seeing Hannibal. Now, she wanted to appear unaffected by it.

"You didn't provide me the proper nourishment while I was under your care and supervision, Dr. Bloom." Hannibal commented with composure. "I must say, being a fugitive has forced me to alter my diet."

"Adequate nutrition was provided for you, Hannibal. It was your palate that made it hard for you to feel satisfied." Alana didn't look at Hannibal as she spoke, not caring if the man thought she was being rude.

Hannibal was all but chuckled, cocking his head to the side. Something had caught his attention. "I see your family is expanding. Three children in seven years, I'm rather impressed."

Alana's gaze immediately fell on her family as Hannibal was no longer obscure her view of them. August who was running around before was now teaching a little boy about the elephants in front of them. His hands were moving as he enthusiastically explained to the boy. There was another girl latched to Margot's side, quietly listening to August's story. She and the little boy appeared to be in the same age.

Alana squashed the urge to run, choosing to take a deep breath instead. "Margot and I have always love children."

Hannibal smiled. "Are you planning to add more?"

Alana shrugged. "Yes. August loves being a big brother."

Hannibal simply hummed. "Oh yes, August Morgan Verger. The Verger's heir."

Alana's body went stiff. The fact that Hannibal knew her son's name didn't sit well with her. If Hannibal knew about August, he must have known about the twins as well. The urge to run immediately heightened again. She forced herself to gape at Hannibal and when she finally did, she saw that the cannibal was smiling, but not at her.

Hannibal was smiling at Margot.

Alana and Margot stared at each other before the latter then gazed back at Hannibal. Margot looked beyond terrified and instinctively clutched the girl beside her securely. She too appeared as if she wanted to run but both Alana and Hannibal knew Margot wouldn't leave her behind. Margot must have comprehended that alerting Will would only make things worse so she didn't say anything, or did anything. She simply smiled when Will talked to her.

"It was a pity her child with Will was never born." Hannibal uttered without any sympathy because all he felt concerning it was unadulterated pleasure. He had planned for it to happen, for Mason Verger to find out and took things into his hands. He would never allow Will to father a child with anyone.

 _Never_.

"You don't care about anyone, Hannibal. You only care about Will." Alana muttered warily. Even though he was commenting about Margot and the children, she realized Hannibal's contemplation was actually solely fixed on Will. "Your fascination towards him is pathological."

"Does Jack's obsession to catch me is pathological as well? Our fascination toward something is indeed pathological. Interest is worthless without passion." Hannibal said succinctly. "You should teach your children to have passion in everything they do, Alana. August and…what are the names of the other two?"

"Gabriel and Deanna." Alana was visibly unhappy to share the information with Hannibal.

"Take a good care of your children, Alana. The loss of a child is a parent's vilest nightmare." Hannibal's voice was poised as always.

"You wouldn't stoop that low, would you, Hannibal?" Alana chose her words carefully, voice hesitant. "Hurting children?"

"As I told you before, you're living on borrowed time." Hannibal's eyes were glazed. "You took him away from me, Alana. It's time for me to take what's yours. Your wife, and your children…they belong to me."

"I won't let you take them. I won't let you take Will too." Alana was valiant, unwavering.

Hannibal seemed amused by Alana's nerve. "Be blind, Alana. Don't be brave."

* * *

Hannibal Lecter critically observed his surrounding, not once feeling jaded of his task. It was a sunny Sunday afternoon, somewhat serene despite the busy traffic just a few miles away from the brown and cream mansion. He wished he could be as calm as the day but it was proven to be a wishful thinking. He in fact couldn't think of anything else, or anyone else, except for _one_ person. Ever since he stumbled upon the curly haired man with a pair of brilliant blue eyes, he couldn't be unperturbed anymore no matter how hard he tried.

He was handling his life pretty well for the past four years. He wasn't happy, he wasn't even satisfied but it was enough. His life was at least bearable for him to live in. He had traveled all over the globe, to _replenish_ the emptiness he felt deep inside him but to no avail. He had been scattering bodies in his wake, hoping one day he would find what his heart desired but none of them were enough.

Because none of them were _him_ regardless how alike they were.

His lips voluntarily formed a smile when the automatic gate of the mansion was suddenly opened and a red Proton Prevé pulled into the driveway. The driver stepped out of the car and there he was Will Graham in all of his glory. His hair was neatly combed, his outfit was tidily iron, and his shoes were deftly polished. But in truth, he didn't take account of Will's physical appearance. What he _did_ notice was the bright smile on his face and the way his eyes were twinkling in delight. It was a rare thing to see on Will Graham.

He had missed the beautiful smile and the bright eyes.

Even so, what he had missed the most was his _smell_.

He had to make his move right there and then. His longing for Will was insatiable and he couldn't keep it at bay any longer. The only reason why he had waited for a week to make a move was simply to study the house and the residents inside. He had spent the last six days scrutinizing them, observing their activities on daily basis, noting their routines, lifestyles and all to gain leverage.

Everything had to be _perfect_.

Getting inside the house was no trouble at all. Despite having cameras everywhere, it was hardly a liability for him. Besides, Will should be alone at the moment. Alana and her family, as well as her bodyguards weren't there. With that in mind, he effortlessly entered the house and easily spotted Will in the kitchen. The man was standing by the kitchen island, transferring the takeout food into a plate, totally oblivious that he was being watched. He fondly shook his head as he watched Will. It was so typical for Will to be unaware of a lot of things but he found it amusing.

It was endearing even.

"Hello, William."

Will startled, accidentally dropping the plate he was holding onto the kitchen island. It made a clanking sound but it didn't shatter. His bright eyes changed, became wild and troubled all of a sudden. "W-What are you doing here?"

Hannibal leisurely strode toward Will. "I'm here for _you_ , Will. To see you, to talk to you."

Will slowly backing away as Hannibal continued to approach. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Tell me, Will…was it good to see me?" Hannibal was unrelenting. "Have you been thinking about me ever since we met?"

Cold sweats began to trickle down Will's forehead. He would be lying if he said he hadn't been thinking about the man in front him. The man was _all_ he could think about for the past few days. Sometimes he would appear in his dreams, sometimes in his nightmares, but none of them make sense to him. They seemed vividly real but he couldn't be sure if they had ever happened or if they were just his imaginations. He had seen his files, and he had learned not to trust his own mind after what he had read in those documents.

"Did you tell Alana about our meeting?" Hannibal asked, expression predacious and longing altogether.

"You know Alana?" Will swallowed. There was no escaping as Hannibal was only a few inches away, invading his personal space.

"I know a lot of people in your life, Will. They were once in mine too." Hannibal said, putting on his sweetest smile. "How's Jack?"

Hannibal didn't miss the look of terror written on Will's beautiful face. He didn't blame Will for feeling terrified. They obviously knew the same people and yet Will had no recollection of him. It had to be frightening for Will and yet, it was despairing for him himself. He _loved_ the man, the feeling had been mutual before but the man, his sweet Will didn't remember him at all. After all they had been through this had to be the _cruelest_ fate of all.

He was certain Will had told Alana about him since he noticed the bodyguards had been doubled up. From two now there were four of them. There were two for Alana and another two for Margot but none for Will. They must have thought that Will didn't need any protection from him. Well, they got that part right though. He would never harm his beloved Will. His revenge was only set for those who had betrayed him, who had been hiding Will from him.

Will would be safe with him.

"Who are you?" Will was breathing rapidly. "Why do you keep coming after me?"

"I don't want to live in regret. You cannot control with respect to whom you fall in love." Hannibal declared calmly, echoing what he had once told Bedelia Du Maurier. He wanted to tell Will _everything_ but right now was not the good time to reveal who he was just yet. He had to win him over first. He couldn't take any risk that Will might have read about him.

Will's eyes widen in surprise hearing Hannibal's proclamation. "Are you…in love with me?"

Hannibal held Will's gaze with his own. "Yes."

There was a long pause before Will finally blinked. "Were we together…in another life?"

"No." Hannibal shook his head. His eyes were filled with remorse. One of his hands move to grasp the back of Will's head intimately. He could feel Will's body shivered with trepidation under his touch. "We never were. We have never been lovers, Will, but you have been in my memory palace for years. I have no intention to erase you anytime soon…perhaps never."

"Everything keyed to memories leading to other memories." Will said, flicking Hannibal a quick glance.

Hannibal formed a small smile. His long fingers were clasping the hair curled over the nape of Will's neck. Will's hair was a bit shorter. Perhaps his current job required him to have a short hair. His curls were hard to tame after all. "Would you come with me if I asked you to, Will? Or feasibly you'd at least return the compassion that I have for you?"

Will closed his eyes momentarily and shook his head. "I…I don't know if I would. But I certainly couldn't."

"Why not, Will?" Hannibal couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. The Will he had known before would willingly leave everything behind for him.

"I can't simply leave my chi—"

A sudden shrill echoed all over the house and in seconds there were two small children running toward Will. One of them immediately clung to Will's left leg while the other gave the man a sheepish smile. The latter had managed to look guilty _and_ innocent all at once.

"What happened?" Will instantly stepped forward to aid the child, causing Hannibal to reluctantly release his hold on the young man.

Hannibal scrutinized the two children like a hawk. These two were Alana and Margot's twins. The same children he saw yesterday at the zoo. The same children he saw every morning getting in the car with Will and Alana, to be sent to a preschool. He later learned the reason Will and Alana had been carpooling everyday was because they worked in the same place, at a private university near the twins' preschool. Margot and August on the other hand used a different car, and would be heading to the opposite direction than Will and Alana.

Alana and Margot had left early in the morning with August to someplace unknown. So why were the kids here instead of with their mothers and brother?

"Gabe chases me. I don't wanna play with him and…and he chases me!" The girl was close to tears.

"Gabriel…" Will reprimanded, glaring at the child.

Completely disregarding Will, the boy stared at Hannibal instead with a frown. "Who are you?"

As if he had forgotten Hannibal was there, Will spun around to face him. There was an unknown expression on the man's face. Will felt some bizarre feeling stirred inside of him as if he had anticipated for this moment to happen for so long. He couldn't grasp why he suddenly felt so anxious.

Hannibal took a few steps forward, closing the distance of him and the boy. "I'm a friend of Will and your mothers."

Hannibal's statement made the boy — Gabriel to frown even more. "I don't have a mommy." He answered, and then gaped at Will. "Who is he, Daddy?"

Shock wasn't one of Hannibal's usual emotions but right now, he was definitely taken aback when he heard the boy was referring to Will as _Daddy_. He suddenly thought of Molly and Walter Graham. How spiteful it was to him finding out that Will had moved on while he _rotted_ in his confinement at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. If Will had repeated the same mistake, he had to manipulate a new uprising killer just like what he did with the Great Red Dragon to _aid_ him in eliminating his rivals.

Everyone should know by now that Will Graham was _his_ and his _only_.

Not wanting to wait for Will to answer the boy's question, Hannibal pitched his own demands. "Are you their father, Will? Are you a married man?"

Will was at a lost. He didn't know whose questions he should response first. Gabriel's query had rendered him speechless because in truth, he really didn't know who the man truly was. How could he explain any of it to the boy or to both of the twins for that matter when he himself didn't know what was going on? Deanna remained quiet by his side but he knew the girl's mind was packed with inquiries just like her twin brother. Besides, he was also reluctant to share his personal information with the stranger in front of him. Yes, the man had appeared regularly in his sleep but he was still a mere _outsider_ to him.

A stranger with no name, and unknown origin.

Will rubbed his forehead wearily, could already feel the headache that was building up fast. "Gabe, Dee Dee…could you please wait for Daddy in the living room? Daddy will be there shortly."

"Okay, Daddy." Deanna said softly, slowly detaching herself from Will.

Gabriel however didn't utter a word but he did follow his sister to the living room, albeit a tad hesitant. He kept staring at Hannibal suspiciously, too serious for someone his age. To others, the boy might seem weird but to Will, it was normal. He had seen the boy doubtfully eyeing a cone of ice cream for not tasting as good as previously.

"William…" Hannibal promptly spoke when the children were gone. His voice was deep and rough.

"Yes, they're my children." Will intensely gaped at Hannibal. "No, I'm not married. I've never been married."

"And yes, they're biologically mine in case you're wondering. I gave birth to them three years ago. I'm one of the five percent males' populations that are able to conceive and carry my own offspring." Will continued straightaway, laughing humorlessly. A lot of people had been asking him about it, and he did find it exasperating as if he wasn't a good father to his twins simply because he was raising them all on his own.

Hannibal had gone awfully quiet, reality started to set in like a lightning bolt. He wasn't an imbecile. He could effortlessly put the pieces of the puzzle together. The more he thought about it, the louder he could hear his heart thumping. Truthfully, he didn't know what to feel or how to react. Of all the things he had prepared, this news wasn't one of them. He had expected Jack Crawford to come out of one of the rooms upstairs, charging after him but certainly not _this_.

No wonder why Gabriel's grayish blue eyes seemed familiar to him.

"Is the twins' other father still in the picture?" Hannibal at last said something.

"No." Will said smoothly. "I'm lucky I don't remember him and have no clue who he is. From what Jack and Alana had told me, the man was a deadbeat. He might still is."

"Was this ne'er-do-well responsible for your scars as well?" Hannibal pointed at the obvious scar on Will's cheek, playing along even though he knew the truth.

"He was very abusive." A grimace creased Will's brow.

Hannibal studied the man in front of him. The frown, the pensive look showed that Jack and Alana were the ones putting those words into Will's mouth. They weren't from Will's own memories, he didn't say it of his own accord. Will probably didn't remember Molly and Walter either, considering what he had said earlier. It seemed like the only people Will knew were the ones who were _against_ Hannibal, his _enemies_. He wondered if Will had any remembrances of Frederick Chilton, or Freddie Lounds, or even Bedelia Du Maurier.

Or Abigail Hobbs.

Hannibal was hoping that Will at least had some memories of their surrogate daughter, that Jack and Alana weren't cruel enough to erase Abigail from Will's memory. His hands were shaking, before he clenched them into fists. There were thousands of emotions coursing through his veins but anguish and rage were currently dominating. It cut him deep when every time he stared into Will's eyes, he couldn't find any sign of affection that had once filled the blue orbs. His pain had easily become anger when he thought about Alana and Jack's deception. Those two had been feeding Will with _lies_.

He was _never_ abusive to Will. The pains he had inflicted were for Will's own good.

After four years of suffering, his world had dramatically changed again in just a week. He thought he had lost Will forever when he couldn't locate him after they jumped off the cliff. He had lost all hopes when he saw the news and witnessed himself Will's cold and pale body at the morgue. He came to this country to start another killing spree but his sorrow was quickly vanished when he met Will at the airport. He couldn't help thinking that he was given a second chance and he would use it wisely this time, make a difference.

Will Graham who he hadn't laid his eyes on for four years was a father now. And _he_ was the other father of Will's twins — the children that he never knew existed up until a few minutes ago. He had missed the entire pregnancy, he had missed his twins' birth, and he had missed the first four years of their lives. It was something he could never gain back. The opportunity was lost forever 'thanks' to one Special Agent and a psychology professor.

Jack and Alana really shouldn't interfere in Will's life. By doing just that, they had signed their own death warrants. When they didn't see it coming, only then he would strike. There would be no mercy.

Both Alana Bloom and Jack Crawford would have wished they had died in his kitchen years ago.


End file.
